


A Letter Which I Composed.

by AmadeusRex



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Meetings, Ignis POV, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: I was content with what I knew until I met you. And then I was not content at all.A letter to Prompto, from Ignis.Companion piece toA Love Letter, A Love Letter.





	A Letter Which I Composed.

Dearest Prompto,

     The moment we met, I was smitten. You came through Noctis’ apartment door and I was crouched in the kitchen, checking on my latest attempt at the Tenebraen tart. You came over, looked in the oven with me, and introduced yourself.

_Prompto Argentum_ , you said, with a crooked smile that was oh-so-bright. It would be cliché to say you brought color to my life, but I was born and raised in Lucian noble black. As the sun rises after even the longest of nights, so must a light cut through even the darkest of lives. You shook my hand, you gave a slight bow. From that moment forth, I was yours.

     Five years of you visiting and us making small talk passed. Five years of wishing I could be in Noctis’ shoes, praying I would one day be able to know you half as well as he did. Your smile is infectious. Before you approached Noct, he’d spent his days quietly, alone. You brightened him up and brought back the light he’d lost as a child. Having you by his side, across from me, was enough.

     Then the engagement. The road trip. The nights spent at havens, cooking while chatting with you. The disaster at Altissia. You waking me up. Guiding me, catching me when I fell. Every touch was a bitter reminder of what never could have been; our linked arms, your hand on my elbow, my shoulder. Holding me close, but not in the way I wanted to be.

     As my steps grew more steady, so, too, did the distance between us. I missed the closeness, but I would rather you were free from having to care for me. If anyone, I should have been caring for you and Gladio, but I couldn’t. So I devoted myself to relearning everything: cooking, fighting, reading, writing. I was nearly back to normal, if one could call a retainer’s life without his charge normal.

     I was six years old when I assumed my post. I was born and bred to fulfill the role of an advisor. Not once in all my years did I think of a life other than that which I had known. But when I met you, the freedom you had in your life was foreign, fascinating. You could choose any path in life, no strings attached. Such is a luxury the elites will never know.

     I was content with what I knew until I met you. And then I was not content at all.

     The only thing that would content me now is your hand. 

_Prompto Argentum, will you marry me?_


End file.
